


Easier

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderqueer Character, M/M, genderfluid!Nick Fury, trans!Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was willing to admit that he was taking this better than some. He was pissed that Loki had messed with his body and the bodies of the people around him but he could deal. And he had to make sure the people around him could too to the best of his ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

> written for [my trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/152375.html#cutid1). Prompt: genderswap. I really hate this trope on a lot of levels and I should have nixed it from the list to begin with but... well. I did what I could.

Nick had never really considered himself particularly lucky but in this case, it seemed the right word to use. To say that Loki showing up and changing the sex of the Avengers and unfortunately everyone else in the room at the time was a shock was putting it mildly. It was uncomfortable more than anything else, for him at least. But then gender had never really stayed all that solid or permanent for him. He was, however, looking forward to Thor’s return with his brother because nothing he owned was going to fit quite right over the new breasts he’d been gifted with.

In the meantime, he had a team that was having differing levels of trouble with the situation. Barton seemed to be of the same mindset as he was and he and Natasha—who seemed pretty amused as well—had taken to the gym to, as Barton put it, “try out the goods”.

Stark and Potts seemed to be of the same mind on that as well and given that nobody had heard from either of them in some time, he figured they were either commiserating or enjoying themselves.

Banner had muttered something about how this really wasn’t that different from his more predictable transformations but his level of tension had seen him locking himself away from everyone else. Nick had checked in a few times but if solitude was going to help, he wasn’t going to push.

Steve had needed a little more help than Nick had been expecting. On top of the fact that Loki’s magic had negated the serum in his system, it wasn’t the best way to be outed to his team—if any of them noticed, which Nick didn’t think they did—but he was more than upset by the regression. His word, not Nick’s. “I can’t do this again. It’s too much…” He’d stared up at Nick with a look of desperation that Nick was sure he’d never seen in the version of Cap he knew. “Thor’s going to fix this, right?”

Nick had nodded, telling Steve if he needed anything at all, to call. He’d put a quick call in himself to the only person he knew who had known Steve before Project Rebirth. He only hoped Barnes was together enough to help his friend out.

That left one more person.

Nick slid down the bathroom door with a sigh. “How you doing in there?”

“Miserable. I want my body back.”

“I know, Phil.”

“How are you doing this?” The absolute fear and horror in Phil’s voice made Nick want to break the door down and scoop him up and hold him but he knew enough to know that would likely cause more problems than it would fix. At least without an invitation. “How… this isn’t…”

“I know.” He sighed. “You going to stay in there until Thor brings him back?”

“Yes.”

“Want me to bring you dinner?”

The pause was longer than Nick was expecting. “…Why are you being so good about this?”

“You want me to be an asshole?”

“No.”

“Phil, it’s still you, okay? And you know I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Okay. So… what do you want for dinner?”

“That place up the street… with the good kung-pow chicken?”

“Okay.”

“Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“If I let you in…” he could hear the sigh on the other side of the door. “I keep feeling like I shouldn’t do anything like this… this body isn’t mine so…”

“I know.”

“But I kinda… want a hug.” The door cracked open. “But it’s not going to feel right.”

“I know that too.”

“Cost-benefit analysis maybe?”

“Phil…” Nick sighed and pushed the door open, going into the room. “When you’re done your analysis, I’m here.” He slid down the wall again and waited.

“Thor needs to get back.”

“I know.”

“I hate this.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” And that seemed to balance things out suddenly as Nick found himself with his arms full of Phil.

“Nick?”

He smiled down at the man in his arms, rubbing slow circles across his back. “Yeah, Phil?”

“Hugging with boobs is really weird.”

He couldn’t help it. The stress of the last few hours came out in a long, full body laugh. “Yeah. You’re going to have to compare notes with Natasha on that when this is all over.”

“Soon, right?”

“Yeah. Soon.”


End file.
